


Are You From Tennessee?

by NellyHarrison



Series: Swift as an Arrow [7]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Bad Pick-Up Lines, Fluff, Humor, Multi, Pick-Up Lines, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 20:00:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3394547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NellyHarrison/pseuds/NellyHarrison
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After hearing about the horrendous pick up line Tommy used at his birthday party (seen in The Return), Felicity challenges the boys to give her their "worst" pick up lines.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Are You From Tennessee?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Abbie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abbie/gifts).



> Abbie asked for the thing on Tumblr, so I wrote her the thing. Hope you like it!

"You did not actually say that.  Out of all of the pick up lines in the world, you chose _sushi_  to start with?" Felicity asked, throwing her head back to laugh as Tommy smiled over at her.

"Hey, if she wasn't vegan, then it totally would have worked," he insisted, shaking his head.

"What would have worked?" Oliver asked as he walked over, sitting on the other side of Tommy and letting his arm rest on the couch behind him.

"Tommy's absolutely horrendous pick-up line that he used at one of his birthday parties," she explained.

"It was not horrendous.  Besides, Oliver has way worse," he pointed out.  "And not the ironic ones that you learn when you're a teenager but never actually use because they're actually despicable."

"I never learned pick up lines in my free time," Felicity spoke, almost as a question towards her boyfriends.  "Then again, most of my free time was spent taking apart and putting back together different pieces of technology."

"And ours, sadly, was dedicated to bettering our game with the ladies," Tommy mused, feigning a sad node.

"I can't believe you just said that," Oliver chuckled, reaching over and taking the popcorn from his lap.

"Okay, let's have them then," Felicity decided, perking up and turning towards them.

"Have what?" Oliver asked, tossing some popcorn into his mouth.

"Your pick-up lines.  I want to hear them."

There was a long pause, Tommy and Oliver staring at her, then looking at each other, then back to her.  "You're serious," Oliver stated.  She smiled and nodded happily.  With a long sigh, he put the popcorn bowl down, then rolled his eyes before gesturing for Tommy to start.

Starting by taking her hand, Tommy looked up her body before looking into her eyes and asking, "Are you a parking ticket?  Because you've got ' _fine'_  written all over you."  She snorted at that, followed by soft laughter.

"That one was horrible," she shook her head.

"Alright my turn," Oliver declared, moving so he was kneeling in front of Felicity, taking her other hand in his.  "Are you wearing space pants?  Because your ass is out of this world."  That time, Felicity had to pinch her lips together, only to break into laughter once more.  After that, they alternated giving their pickup lines, each one making her laugh more and more.

"I lost my phone number.  Can I have yours?"

"If I could rearrange the alphabet, I would put 'U' and 'I' together.

"I'm not a photographer, but I can picture me and you together."

"Do you know what my shirt is made of?  Boyfriend material."

"If you were a vegetable you'd be a cute-cumber."

"Do you have a map? I'm getting lost in your eyes."

"I was so enchanted by your beauty that I ran into that wall over there. So I'm going to need your name and number for insurance purposes."

"Okay, enough!" she insisted, bending over at this point with her hand on her stomach from laughing so hard.  "Please tell me none of these actually worked on women."

"I think a few have, but I think that was mostly because we were the ones saying them," Oliver mused.

"That's definitely possible," Tommy nodded.  "So what about you?  Did you have any pickup lines you used to use?"

"Me?" Felicity asked, putting her hand on her chest as she looked at them.  "Well, I had one that almost always worked, but I only used it a few times when I was really looking for someone.  You guys forget that I wasn't the type to go out looking for random people to hook up with."

"But you've still used it.  Let's see it, Smoak," Tommy insisted.

"No way, it only works if I've never met the person.  I can't just do it on the couch," she insisted, then dropped her head when she realized her little slip.  "You know what I mean.  It needs to be the right situation."

Tommy smirked at that, looking at Oliver as his smirk grew.  "I think I know the perfect way to do that..."

* * *

Verdant was pumping, and Oliver and Tommy were casually sitting by the bar, nursing a few beers when they saw _her_.  Well, technically they saw her legs first, all tan and shiny, going on far too long for someone of her height.  Then there was the tight red dress she was wearing, with the plunging hem and her hair cascading over her shoulders in perfect ringlets.  She was gorgeous, and the two men couldn't take their eyes off of her.  It seemed she'd noticed them too, for she was coming right towards them.

When she stopped in front of them, she cocked her head to the side, a soft smile painted in red on her lips.  "Excuse me?"

Oliver cleared his throat, realizing she was actually speaking to them.  "Uh, yeah?"

"You're blocking the bar.  Unless you wanted to buy me a drink, which I wouldn't be opposed to," she told him, twisting a ringlet around her finger.  Tommy, who was practically drooling at this point, quickly called over the bartender.  "Glass of chardonnay, please."  Nodding, Tommy ordered her drink, then handed it to her when it came to her.  "Thanks so much."  She shot them a wink, then walked off, causing Tommy and Oliver to watch her pensively.  The grabbed their beers and followed her, through the crowd and to the hallway leading to the foundry.  When she realized they were behind her, she stopped and leaned against a wall, smirking over at them.

"Felicity, where are you going?  I thought you were going to show us your pick up skills," Oliver pointed out.

"I just did," she told them, taking a sip of her wine.  Seeing their confused looks, she laughed, then walked towards them.  "I got you to follow me, didn't I?"  The nodded, but still confused, so she rolled her eyes and explained, "The point of the pick up line is to get their attention and pull them in.  For me, the perfect outfit, a few smiles, and a wink is all it takes to pick someone up."

The realization crossed over their faces before they were both smirking and pulling her closer.  "You, Felicity Smoak, are a genius," Tommy praised, kissing her cheek.

"And you two are terrible at pick up lines.  Now let's go home.  These shoes are killing me," she groused, scrunching her nose.  They laughed, Tommy reaching down to take her hand as Oliver slung an arm around her shoulder, the three making their way out of the club in good spirits and whole hearts.  Neither could really see the appeal of pick up lines anyways, not when they had each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Feedback is welcomed and encouraged!


End file.
